


Better With Him

by QueenLexi3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria's pretty chill, Established Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, How Do I Tag, Lucius Malfoy is an asshole, M/M, POV First Person, So is Draco tbh, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexi3/pseuds/QueenLexi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius joins Albus and the other Potters for their annual trip to a French villa they own. Usually, Scorpius would hate to go to something like that. It's better with Albus there, though- it always is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Him

As I sit in the tightly packed car of the potter family, I ask myself why I agreed to come with them on their annual three-week trip to France. I don't like France, anyway- I hate it quite a lot. 'But you only hate France because you've never gone with Al...' I smile to myself as I remember the pleading look on my boyfriend's face when he asked me to join them. It's the last month of summer break, and it was all I could do to suffer through the first two with my parents, Grandfather, and my stuttering house-elf. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by an elbow to my side by one James Potter and am about to snap out something snarky and quite possibly mean when Albus sets a hand on my thigh. I look at him with his porcelain skin and wide green eyeliner rimmed eyes and I can't bring myself to say it. The words stick to the insides of my throat and I sigh as he sets his head on my shoulder. I can hear James and Lily gagging next to us, but I roll my eyes and set my cheek on his head.   
~~~

When we actually get to the little villa, it's hot and stuffy in the car. The dog that had been in the very back bounds out of the vehicle and nearly knocks Al over, but I catch him before he lands on his arse. He blushes a bit and I can't help but think that it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. And then the moment is ruined when an energetic Lily charges up to the house, yelling about getting the 'Blue Bedroom' before James. Albus's eyes widen and he bolts after her.

"No! Scorpius and I get the blue room!" Usually I'm not so lost for words, but something about seeing the Potters banter with each other in the car, and then seeing them fight over the better bedroom, makes me feel a strange flutter in the pit of my stomach that's nothing like the one I get around Al. I wish my family were like this- I recognize the flutter as pure want after thinking about it. Instead I'm stuck with my physically abusive grandfather, and my mentally and emotionally abusive father. My mother is... too passive to say anything about these things. She lets it happen. My train of thought is once again thrown off track when Mr. Potter pats my back and smiles apologetically. 

"I really am sorry if you don't get the blue room- it's probably the best. I'll make sure you at least get the green room." I open my mouth to say something intelligent, but all that happens is, 

"Um. Yeah. Green. Okay." The heat is getting to me worse than I thought... 

~~~

By the time everyone has brought in their bags and has unpacked, we're all grumpy and tired and hungry. Even Al is a bit snappy, and that's unusual for him. He's a bit more happy because we wound up getting the blue room, but it wouldn't have made any difference to me. Right now, we're all sitting in the living room watching pictures move on a box. Al is curled up in my lap and occasionally shouts at one of the people. 

"Al, why are you yelling at them? They don't seem to be paying any attention..." I blush when everyone looks at me and shrink in on myself a bit. Albus huffs. 

"Shove off, you guys. Scorpius hasn't ever seen a telly. And no, they can't hear me- it just makes me feel a bit better to yell at them. When I yell at people who can hear me- meaning James- mum gets mad at me..." 

"Because you should be nice to your brother." 

"I usually am nice to my brother, but sometimes he's a prat." Mrs. Potter opens her mouth to say something, then shrugs and looks down at the magazine she's been looking through. James's jaw drops and he crosses his arms. 

Albus rolls his eyes and stands up. The missing weight in my lap makes me pout, but he smiles and holds out his hand. 

"Scorpius and I are going to bed. The doors don't lock, but open them at your own peril." I can feel my face turn bright red and everyone else looks mildly disturbed. I'm muttering apologies as we go into the bedroom. It's dark outside, and from the circles under Al's eyes we won't be doing anything more than sleeping. 

~~~

The next morning, the sun streaming in through the bay window and the curtains around the bed is what wakes me up. Though the brunette curled up on my chest would have been a good reason to wake up pretty soon... 

"Al. Al. Albus! You're drooling on me." He shifts and moans, then rolls off of me and buries his face in a pillow. I look down at my chest, which is covered with Albus-slobber. I sigh, manage to clean off the slobber, and pulls on a shirt and pajama bottoms. The teasing would be endless if James were to discover that we both sleep in nothing but our underwear. I contemplate waking up Albus as well, experience tells me that he is not a happy wizard in the mornings. I leave the bedroom and find the living room, where Mr. and Mrs. Potter are already awake. A clock on the wall tells me it's around eleven. I slowly sit down on the couch and watch the other two people warily. Mrs. Potter chuckles into her coffee cup. 

"We aren't going to attack you, Scorpius. Well, not unless you attack us first. Which I don't think you'll do." I shake my head quickly and Mr. Potter laughs as well. 

"How did you and Albus manage to be friends- much less boyfriends? You're... very shy. He is the exact opposite. Do you wanna hear how he came out?" I make myself relax a little and nod, smiling. Mrs. Potter sets her coffee mug aside and thinks. 

"I believe... Oh, yes. Okay. He called a family meeting in the living room and stood like this." She stands up and puts her hands on her hips, her chin tilted up a bit. "And said 'I'm queer.' That was literally all there way to it. Of course, we already knew- he wore my makeup and heels when he was little. And when he was older, now that I think about it..." I laugh a bit and pull my knees up to my chest. 

"He still wears makeup. And he paints his nails." Mr. Potter looks mildly surprised at this. 

"Really? He doesn't do that at home. Well, he does wear eyeliner but not nail polish." I smile at the puzzled look on his face and shake my head. 

"Well. He usually just does clear, but sometimes he uses red." I look up at the hallway as I hear a sound of disproval and see my boyfriend emerging. 

"You traitor. That red nail polish was supposed to be a secret." I laugh and pull him into my lap. 

"Sure, sure. You're the worst secret-keeper I've ever met, Al. It would have come out eventually." He scoffs and rests his head on my shoulder. 

"Your lack of faith astounds me." I smile and kiss his cheek. 

"I'm sure." 

We watch telly for a long time, but when I get up to go get tea i find that he's asleep. Of course, this is when James stumbles into the room. He looks at us with a smirk that clearly says 'This scene went straight into my teasing Al and Scorpius folder Materials' and all I can do is huff and wrap my arms around him protectively. The gesture probably doesn't go unnoticed to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but I don't even acknowledge them. 

When Lily drags herself into the living room, Mrs. Potter goes to make breakfast. Albus wakes up then and goes to get ready for the day. I sit awkwardly in the living room for a while before going to join him. When I get into the shower with Albus, he smiles and wraps his arms around my neck. 

"Hello, love. Couldn't take my family?" I blush a bit and kiss him softly. 

"We just don't have a lot to talk about..." 

"You'd like my dad if you'd talk to him. He loves Quidditch and he's the Head Auror- you should tell him about what you want to be when you grow up." He smiles and kisses him. "And mum isn't as biased as my Uncle Ron, so you just need to talk to her about the things you can cook and you'll have something in common. My siblings... Lily, especially, is just putting up a front. James is just wary of you. He's protective of us. Even mum and dad." I can feel myself relaxing as he talks, and I nod. 

"Okay. You're right... I'll just strike up a conversation." He smiles and nods, then tilts his head back into the water to wash his hair. 

"You know, it's kind of creepy for you to watch me wash my hair. You could help me out or something."  I laugh and wash his body, then when he's done I was my hair and he washes me. 

~~~

After everyone's showered and dressed, Al insists we go shopping in the nearby muggle town. I almost say 'No, Al, let's just stay here and hang out with your family' but then he pouts at me and he gives me the puppy dog eyes and I can't help myself. The other two are going to go to some joke shop, and I find myself being dragged into a makeup store. 

"I need more eyeliner- and nail polish. Since you outed me on the red, I figured I'd try something else... maybe green and silver? I can get those for Slytherin games! And since you're sure to be the captain this year, it'll be even better..." 

"I'm not captain yet, you know." 

"You're probably going to be." I sigh and wrap an arm around his waist as he looks through the nail polishes and eyeliner. 

"You have no way of knowing that." He hums and gets a few new eyeliner pencils and silver and green nail polish. 

"I'm just trying to play the supportive girlfriend, babe." I roll my eyes and point to a bottle of black nail stuff. 

"Try that color- and you aren't a girl. If you were a girl I wouldn't be with you because I don't like girls." 

"Oh, yeah... Hm. Black? Okay, we'll see." 

~~~

Later, I'm letting Mrs. Potter apply a sunblock charm while watching Albus lay in the sun with a magazine and a bottle of water. 

"Does he tan, or burn?" 

"Albus? Oh, he tans. He gets pretty dark, too, but he's never outside long enough for it to happen. Scorpius, are you into Quidditch at all? Al talks about you constantly but he never really talks about things he doesn't like..." 

"Oh, yeah. I know what you mean. Well... I'm the Keeper for our house team. I have been since first year... they let me try out, despite being a first year. And Albus insists that I'm going to get the captainship, but I doubt it..." I turn so she can put the same charm on my face. 

"Why do you doubt it?" I'd always heard stories about Ginerva Potter being hard-headed, and the type to barge into situations without knowing everything. I've never heard of her being a good listener. 

"Because the captain that just graduated fancies one of the Catchers on our team, and she's been there longer, and he probably gave it to her. Al says that I won't know until I get the letter, but..." 

"Albus thinks he made prefect, but I think we all know that won't happen. If he did, though, and you got the captainship, you'll be able to use the prefect bathroom." I blush, because we'd been sneaking into that bathroom since second year. 

"Uh huh. I heard it's nice." She smiles and steps back, then waves me off to go join Albus. I glance back at her and can't help but feel a familiar ache. 'I wish my mum were like her.' Then I'm upset at myself, because my mum can't help it if she's too softspoken and calloused to tell my father not to call me a poof every chance he gets. 

When I lie down next to him, I can't help but say, 

"Your mum is great." He leans over and kisses me softly, then nods. 

"Yeah, she is. Have you got a crush on my mum, Malfoy?" I roll my eyes and shove at his shoulder. The next several minutes pass by in silence, with me just holding his hand. And then we see a shadow walking towards us and gallons of water is being dumped on our heads. Albus shrieks about his eyeliner and magazine and hair, while the only thing I'm really worried about is if the sunblock charm was water proof... I can hear James and Lily laughs maniacally, then I hear a familiar shriek of anger followed by, 

"JAMES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Then a thud as two fighting boys hit the sand. I sigh and stand, then pull Albus off of his still hysterical brother. 

"Albus, darling, calm down! It's just water!" I shoot James a look that says 'I just got myself in trouble so he doesn't hex you while you sleep' as Albus tears into me about his ruined hair and runny eyeliner. I nod and agree with everything he says, then I take him inside to tell him he looks great while he fixes everything. Then I pull him close and kiss him and he tries to not pout- then we're called to lunch. 

~~~

The banter at dinner that night makes my heart ache, and I know it's a good kind of ache this time. I want what they have, and now with Al... I do. Family is better with him- everything is better with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I had this idea, and... it did not turn out as great as I thought it would...


End file.
